


Clumsys most beautiful creature. Chapter 5

by Abcdefbu



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abcdefbu/pseuds/Abcdefbu
Summary: This chapter is in Hunter smurfs point of view in the story.Note: The story isn't mine it belongs to Sonikku27. You should check it out if you haven't read the story yet.Enjoy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Clumsys most beautiful creature. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonikku27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonikku27/gifts).



Hunter's POV

How in the smurf did Clumsy beat the blue off my skin. All because I gave Brainy a baby birds heart. 

I know what's smurfing on.

Clumsy likes Brainy to!

Well it to bad for him because I liked him first. Even before Smurfette. Why should he get Brainy? Brainy belongs to me and me only. Wether he likes it or not. It's not his choice to say and I don't give a smurf if he likes somesmurf else. Anyways back to Clumsy.

Where did he get all that strength from is the question I'm wondering. He's usually so calm about almost everything. Even Clumsy knows how Brainy treats him most of the time. How can a simple baby bird heart set him off? And how was I suppost to know that Brainy cared so much about it. Ether way Clumsy's going to get it. He may have beat me up, but that's only because that was a surprise attack and if it wasn't I would have smurfed him. 

And I got an idea.

While I was being carried to Dabbler's place Papa called him along with Brainy and Smurfette on an important task. I don't exactly know what it is,but I do know is that it will take them a few days to get back from where ever their going. And lucky for me it takes me at least three hours to get better again. After all how do smurfs expect me to hunt? And also lucky for me they won't be going in four. 

That will show me where their smurfing to. Well let's just say what if something 'happend' to Clumsy and never smurfed back to the village? What if Both Smurfette and Brainy can't find him and alert Papa smurf? So I'm going to have to kill him. That way with Clumsy dead Brainy will belong to me and me only.

Just you wait Clumsy. When I get out of hear Yyou'll be smurfed,you'll be sorry! And most importantly.

Brainy will belong to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I hope you like it.
> 
> Sorry it's short.


End file.
